Affair
by Yazzy
Summary: Rei finds out Kai is having an affair. What will happen when he confronts him about it? Yaoi, KaiRei.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is the start of another multi-chaptered fic, although this won't be as long as some of the ones I've posted recently. It's kind of AU-ish- Kai and Rei and all the others are older and work in a beyblade training facility as teachers. Rei and Kai are living together, and are dating. Kai, however, is cheating on Rei. This is all about what happens after Rei finally decides he's had enough. Some bits are kind of OOC, but hey.

Warning: This containeth yaoi. If thou liketh not yaoi, not only art thou mad but also art thou entirely welcome to bog off.

* * *

"Kai, tell me the truth."

"Hm?"

Rei bit his lip, deciding to come straight out with it. "You're having an affair. Aren't you?" Kai looked at him strangely, and Rei knew in that instant that he'd been right. It was in the guilty look in the Russian's eyes, his slight edging away, his hunted posture. "I..."

"Don't bother trying to deny it. You stink of guilt, Kai. Who is it?"

"...Tala."

"I should have known, shouldn't I? How could I ever think you'd be satisfied with someone like me?" Rei clenched his fists, fighting not to cry. Kai looked over at him, still looking guilty but with sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry-" The words were barely out of his mouth when Rei slapped him across the face.

"Don't stand there and lie to me, Kai! You aren't sorry or you would have admitted it before now! You're cold, cold as you ever were, and you deserve that little cyborg bitch!" Kai looked angry for the first time.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"I'll talk about him how I want, Kai! And don't think you're any better than him! I know full damn well you were with him before you came here!"

"How do you know?" Kai sneered. Rei bared his teeth, letting out a low hiss.

"Because I can -smell- it. You stink of him. You never knew, did you? Every time you saw him, I could smell it, and I waited for you to admit, to say you were sorry, and I would have forgiven you. But how long's it been going on now, Kai, about a month? A month and a half? And I'm not going to take it any longer." Kai looked fully shocked by that news

"You said you needed me. You said you couldn't live without me-"

"-He- probably says the same when you're in bed with him, but I daresay he'll get tired of you after a while. It's pillow talk, Kai. I don't think there's anyone in the whole world who needs someone like -you- to keep them alive."

Rei could see that his words were hurting Kai, and it brought satisfaction bubbling up from somewhere deep inside him. He'd put up with the pain of knowing Kai was sleeping with someone else for what seemed like eternity, and now Kai was going to feel some of that pain in return. "Why would I need someone with about as much personality as a dead dog, Kai? And I think I can get by without having to cook for you, and clean for you, and do your washing for you." He smiled maliciously. "I hardly think your dearest Tala's going to do any of those, do you? You're going to have to learn fast, or people might notice that you're a lazy prick who never does anything for himself!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me. I'm tired of putting up with you, Kai. You expect so much, and yet you give so little. You and him are perfectly suited, neither of you care about anyone but yourselves!" Kai suddenly launched himself at Rei, furious, but Rei sidestepped effortlessly, and Kai sprawled to the floor. "Is that how he fucks you? Spread on the floor like some cheap prostitute? How does it feel being bottom, Kai? It's vulnerable, isn't it? You have to trust the person on top of you. Huh. You probably wondered why I didn't touch you all last month...well it's because I didn't trust you because I knew you were shacked up with someone else! Would it hurt you badly to know that I saw him kissing Bryan the other day? And it wasn't one of your friendly, brotherly Russian kisses. Tongues and lips and Tala whispering that he needed Bryan. Just like he tells you he needs -you-. I would have thought you couldn't kid a kidder, but you're so stupid it beggars belief."

Kai shot up, red in the face and glowering. "Did I touch a nerve? Face it, Kai, you know Tala, and you know he's the biggest slut on the planet. At least you'll get your well-earned experience of how it feels to have your heart toyed with!" Kai growled, grabbing Rei by the shoulders. Rei sniggered. "What now, Kai? What are you going to do? Are you going to hit me? Would that make you feel better-" He stamped down hard on Kai's foot and writhed away, flicking out a hand to block Kai's incoming punch. "At all?" He threw Kai's fist back at him. "Get out. I don't want you here any more. It's over between us."

Kai glared at him, then lunged, shoving him to the floor. Rei cried out in pain that Kai could see was very real. He crouched down beside Rei, who was clutching just below his stomach and whimpering. "Rei..."

"Jesus..." Rei gasped through gritted teeth. "You just can't resist hurting me, can you? Get me a doctor!" Kai stood up and picked up the phone, dialling the medical wing of the centre. Rei watched him speaking angrily, directing a hateful glare in Kai's direction. He could feel a burning pain in his lower abdomen. It was ironic. He'd finished with Kai to stop himself getting hurt more, and what had that resulted in?

Kai put the phone down just as the pain took on a new and even more unbearable sting. Rei gasped and felt tears stream down his cheeks. "I HATE you!" He hissed, jaw clenched. Kai looked slightly panicked, sitting next to him and reaching out to touch his arm. "Don't touch me!" Rei growled. Kai obeyed, looking even more upset. Well what was he upset for? He wasn't the one lying there in agony, was he?

"Rei...does it hurt that badly?"

"YES!"

"I'm sorry-"

"No you aren't! You're never sorry because you're to self absorbed to CARE about anyone else! I hate you!"

Kai bit his lip. "Rei...I never wanted...to hurt you. But Tala understands me. He knows me."

"Here's a tip, Kai, if someone you've cheated on is lying on the floor in agony because of something -you- did, it's NOT a good idea to start talking about the slut you've been sleeping with!" Kai opened his mouth to reply when there was a knock at the door. Kai opened it to let two medics in, carrying a first aid kit and a lightweight stretcher.

They talked between themselves in medical language before lifting Rei onto the stretcher, making the neko-jin scream and writhe with pain, before jogging off down the corridor with him. Kai stood there and watched them go, feeling his emotions tumble into a turmoil. He picked up the phone again and dialled Tala's number.

"Hello?"

"Tala..."

"Oh, hi Kai. Are you okay? You sound a bit down..."

"It's over."

"What, you told him? Good. I was never happy keeping it a secret..."

"No...Tala...I mean we're over. Me and you. I can't keep doing this to him. I told him, and we started arguing, and...they've taken him to the medical wing, Tala. And I can't...I can't keep on seeing you. Not after that."

"What did you do to him?"

"I...I was angry...I shoved him over and...he screamed..."

"Kai, how could you? Say what you like about finishing with me, but knowing -that- I wouldn't touch you again anyway! He never did anything wrong, Kai, you were just too much of a coward to tell him!" The phone went dead at the other end, and Kai put the handset down, sinking to the floor and starting to cry. What had he done? What had he been doing? Was he insane?

* * *

Hmm, that was quite a short chapter, I'm pretty sure the next one will be longer.

Next Chapter: Rei wakes up in hospital, and Kai plans to do something drastic...

Anyway, please R&R and tell me what you thought of it, even if you didn't like it I'd like to know (so long as you don't flame- the only use for flames is toasting marshmallows).


	2. Chapter 2

Hoo boy, I got so many reviews! Thank you very much to everyone who did review, the replies are just a little way down the page. Ah well, so this is the second chapter, and Rei's pain becomes clear. This is going to be a very over-dramatic chapter, I'm telling you that now, probably to the point of being quite funny, but hey. Kai will act like a total idjit, and Rei won't be much better. But anyway, review replies:

darkangelintheshadows: All shall be revealed in this chapter- there was a good reason for Rei being so hurt!

Kiko cat: Yeah, Kai's an idjit. But I'll make him see the error of his ways!

skimmie: I'm glad you like it, here's the update!

Echo in the Dark: It's always cruel...or more correctly, -I'm- always cruel. I swear, one of these days I -will- write a fic where nothing horrible happens...

Ropponmatsu III: Gotta love 'em!

Kanilla: Head inflang...inflating...BANG! I have a leaver's prom tonight and I'll probably look like an idiot... Thank you very much for being so kind about what I write!

snowy leapord 101: I'm glad you're enjoying it, here's the update!

BloodyShadows: I couldn't not continue and leave it at that!

Little-Purple-Phoenix: It's very dramatic, and you'll probably think Kai's a total moron when you get to that bit...

shuchan: Um...no. No dry humping. Lots of angst, lots of over-the-top drama, but no dry humping.

Mei Kimari: I'm a very impatient person, and it annoys me to sit around waiting in between updates...

WolfDemonQueen: Well you don't have to wait any more, because here's the update!

animeobsession: Possibly, possibly (which means yes). But perhaps not in the way you would think...

CreativeChilde: A agree, stupid Kai. But he'll learn...

Ellen: Dundundun. Kai has seen the error of his ways, but will he be able to change? Will Rei ever forgive him? Sorry, I'm having a tv-show moment...

miriam906: Hee, thank'ee...

darksaphire: Mm, that was one part I did wonder about- basically Tala was saying that even if Kai wasn't going to finish it he (Tala) was, because of what Kai did to Rei.

Platinum Rei: Yeah, I liked making Rei get angry, it was really fun to write!

Misha: Well, I can see where you're coming from, but speaking from experience (my parents divorced, then my mum and stepdad divorced and I've been around to see both of them), I can truthfully say that people's attitudes and emotions can and do change that quickly. I know you would probably consider it OOC but when you think about the situation, there are only a few ways people can react, and usually they lean towards anger. I did think about putting more of Kai actually cheating in, but a lot of my stories start from one line and go on from there- in this case it was the 'tell me the truth' thing. There are more emotions in the second chapter, but in the first I was really trying to get into the anger...because believe me people get REALLY angry when they're breaking up...sometimes more angry than sad because they only get sad when everything really sinks in. I'm not saying you're wrong or anything, but I consider myself pretty well-versed on the subject and wrote it as I percieve it to be in real life.

PandaPjays: Depressing? Yeah, I suppose it was a bit. But it'll get better! I promise!

syuchang: Well here's another chapter...and then after this there's only one more! Shock horror!

And now...the chapter!

* * *

Rei woke slowly, blinking and looking around sleepily. He closed his eyes again and started drifting off to sleep. Before he fell totally asleep, he heard a door click, and footsteps. "Rei...please wake up...they said you were over it...please wake up..."

"Nnh?"

"Rei!"

Rei opened his eyes again and found himself looking up at Kai. There were tears in the older boy's eyes, and they were red-rimmed, probably from crying. "Mhh? What...what's going on...where am I?" He thought back, trying to remember what had happened before he'd fallen asleep. After a second, he glared up at Kai. "What are you doing here? Where's your precious Tala?" He spat. Kai shook his head.

"Rei...I finished with Tala the second after I watched them take you to the medical wing... You had a ruptured appendix, and then...you caught something. Some kind of superbug...you've been in a coma for the past month, so I had you moved here. It's a private hospital. I...I couldn't bear to see you die because of me..." He sniffed. "Rei...I'm sorry..." He sniffed again, then started to cry. "I know you think I'm too selfish to be really sorry but I am."

"And I suppose everyone else has forgiven you? Because you're -sorry-?" Kai shook his head.

"They hate me, every single one of them. I'm leaving as soon as you've recovered fully. But I needed to know...that you'd be okay. I couldn't leave you after what I did to you, and no-one else could afford to pay for the treatment you needed-"

"Am I supposed to be grateful or something?" Rei hissed. Kai's voice dropped to a whisper.

"No. I'm just grateful that you aren't dead. Because even though you hate me...I love you, Rei. I always did. Tala was just...nothing, compared to you. Oh, and I quit my job. I know I'm not fit to teach anyone after what I did. But I..." He looked away, tears starting to course down his cheeks. "If you don't want me to come anywhere near you any more, I won't. Just...say, if you want me to go. I'll understand..."

"Get out!" Kai nodded and stood up, walking to the door and laying his hand on the handle. He turned back to Rei for a second, eyes pleading for the neko-jin to believe him. "I'm sorry." Before Rei could hurl more abuse at him, he left, shutting the door behind himself quietly.

* * *

Tyson looked up from watching a mock-battle between two of the children, hearing a ringtone. After a second, he realised that it was coming from his pocket, and grabbed his cellphone, answering it quickly. "Hello?"

"Tyson?"

"Oh. Kai. What do you want?" There was a sigh from the other end of the phone.

"He's..." Kai's voice sounded choked, as if he were crying.

"Oh God...he's dead, isn't he? I swear, I'm never going to forgive you-" Kai interrupted Tyson's angry rant.

"He's just woken up...they said if he stays rested he'll...he'll be fine."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes." Kai replied, unashamedly.

"What the hell are -you- crying for?"

"You wouldn't understand, even if I told you. One of you can come up later on, but they've limited the number of visitors he can have a day."

"Right. Well I'll come up tonight, and Max will tomorrow...and then Kenny the next day-"

"Kenny and Max can go together. He...doesn't want me to see him any more." Tyson heard a muffled sob from the other end of the line, and realised that Kai was practically in hysterics. He bit his lip, torn between being concerned and saying that Kai deserved it. In the end, concern won. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"I'm...free for the next two hours, if you want to talk..."

"You don't want to talk to me. You hate me, just like everyone else..."

"I don't -hate- you-"

"Yes you do. But you can never hope to hate me as much as I hate myself."

Kai rang off, leaving Tyson feeling very uncomfortable. After phoning Max to tell him to go and see Rei later for him, he set off to find Kai.

* * *

Forty minutes later, he was in the lobby of the hotel where he knew Kai was staying. He flashed the receptionist a charming smile and asked for Mr. Hiwatari's room number. The cheerful blonde smiled. "You've only just missed him, actually! Well, he's in room number 673, but it can get quite confusing up there, so if you get lost just ask the staff, or buzz if there's no-one around!" Tyson nodded and thanked her, then set off across the richly decorated room to the lifts, headed for the sixth floor.

When he got there, he found that the receptionist had been right- the whole floor was like a maze, and the rooms seemed to be in no fixed order. After asking three cleaners and a passing guest, he found Kai's room, knocking softly. "Yes?"

"Uh...hey Kai. It's me. Tyson."

Come in, if you want." Tyson took the half-hearted invitation and opened the door, walking into a room that was decorated all over with blue silk and velvet. Kai was sitting at an ornate desk, writing something. There was a bottle standing on the desk next to him and Tyson would have had to be blind to not be able to see the skull and crossbones on it. Kai, without turning, seemed to sense where Tyson's gaze was settled. "Water mixed with strychnine crystals."

"Strychnine?"

"It's toxic. It's actually a kind of verminicide...made to kill rats, so it's entirely fitting, don't you think? I bought it off an environmental health officer. Twenty thousand pounds sterling for death. It's a very high price, don't you think?"

"Kai, you can't be serious..."

"No, really, that was how much I had to give him. But everyone's bribable, in the end..."

"No, I meant you can't be serious about drinking that stuff!"

"I am entirely serious. Before I came here I saw my solicitor, and gave him the details of my will, and I'm going to finish writing this suicide note and then I'm going to drink that and die in helpless agony. You can stay and watch, if you want."

"Kai, be reasonable!"

"I'm past reasonable, Tyson. He hates me. And I know...that it's all my fault that he hates me. And everyone else hates me as well. I was so happy when he woke up and they said he was okay...they assured me that he'd live now, so...what's the point in living? I think I secretly hoped...that he'd be able to forgive me...but..." Kai said quietly, voice cracking. "That was a stupid thing to hope. You know, I never hated you half as much as I made out I did, Tyson. That's in the letter, but you might as well know now."

"Kai, look, no-one hates you." Tyson walked over, but Kai stretched out his hand, closing it around the neck of the bottle and lifting it, other hand still working away with the pen. "Kai, what's Rei going to think after you do this? He'll think it's his fault!"

"Why do you think I'm writing this?"

"You know what he's like, though- he'll blame himself!"

Kai wavered for a second, then shrugged. "He'll get over it. Everyone'll be all too willing to tell him I was a heartless psycho anyway. He won't blame himself, he'll just think even worse of me than he already does."

"And you want that?"

"Tyson, you don't understand. I can't live with myself any more. Knowing that what happened to him was my fault...knowing that he hates me... All I wanted was to know that he was going to be okay. Well now I know, and there's nothing worth living for any more. What have I got to look forward to? Living here, where no-one can stand to look at me because they hate me? A life on my own in a mansion in Russia? Either way it's a life that I can't live, Tyson. And I'm too weak to start over somewhere else on my own.

"You all think I'm so strong, but I'm weak. Pathetically, hopelessly weak. The only reason I'm not holding a gun to my head is because I know I'd be too weak to pull the trigger..." Kai scribbled something, and laid down the pen. "There. Done. It's a bit scruffy towards the end, and I've cried on it a bit, but-" Tyson's phone went off in his pocket and he grabbed it, answering quickly.

"Hello? Yeah. Yeah, he's here. What? Well...okay..." He held the phone out to Kai, who took it dubiously.

"Hello?"

"Kai!" Kai swallowed.

"...Rei...I..."

"I didn't mean it! Come back!"

"But I..."

"Come back! Please!"

"But I thought..."

"I was talking to Max...and I...I want you to come back, Kai! I want to talk to you!"

"I'll come as soon as I can..." Kai rang off, hurled the phone back to Tyson and threw the room keys at him as well. "Lock the door after you leave." With that, he ran.

* * *

"Everyone's been pretty harsh to him, but I think...he really is sorry. Sometimes he would just sit in here and cry. He really...he was really upset that you might die. And...when he didn't think anyone was around, he'd tell you how sorry he was, how much he loved you, how much he wanted you to get better, and...how much he hated himself. He ditched Tala the day you two argued, and he...he's been so distant since." Max bit his lip. "I heard him saying something about committing suicide when you were better the other day."

"He betrayed me and he nearly killed me, and you expect me to forgive him?"

"He didn't nearly kill you, Rei. Your appendix was already on the verge of rupturing, he just set it off. Anything could have, you could have sat down and it would have burst. And it isn't his fault that you caught something. He did everything he could for you, Rei, and he didn't expect any praise in return."

Rei looked down at the too-white bedspread, Kai's earlier words replaying in his head. 'I'm just grateful that you aren't dead. Because even though you hate me...I love you'. "I want to talk to him." He said abruptly.

"Well, Tyson said he was going to see him..." Max got out his mobile and called Tyson.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyson. Did you find Kai?"

"Yeah."

"Is he around?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Rei wants to talk to him."

"What? Well...okay..." Tyson sounded slightly puzzled, but Max wasn't really concerned about that at that point.

He handed the phone to Rei, who bit his lip nervously as Tyson handed the other phone to Kai. "Hello?" Kai's voice sounded rough and emotional, and Rei felt a pang of guilt. He tried to formulate what he wanted to say, but ended up just blurting out Kai's name.

"Kai!"

"...Rei...I..."

"I didn't mean it! Come back!" Begged, Rei, hearing the obvious hurt in Kai's voice.

"But I..."

"Come back! Please!"

"But I thought..."

"I was talking to Max...and I...I want you to come back, Kai! I want to talk to you!"

"I'll come as soon as I can..."

Rei handed the phone back to Max, finding that he was shaking slightly. "He's coming." Max smiled gently.

"I'll go then. And don't say things you don't mean this time."

* * *

Hmm...I think this chapter needs a little bit of explaining. Rei's opinions swing so much because not only is he emotional, but he's pumped full of drugs anyway. And Kai does what he does because...it's a bit harsh, going and seeing someone every day for a month only for them to wake up and say they hate you.

Next chapter: Is the last chapter. This is quite a short fic compared to some of my others, but hey. Anyway, Kai and Rei talk, and Tyson is a weirdo.

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Uh? Eh? Ah! That was kind of my reaction when I saw the amount of reviews the last chapter got! Thank you all so much! Well, here's the last chapter, and it's all happy-nice. Here are the replies to all those reviews...you know they'll probably end up being longer than the chapter...

Endoh Chiaki: Ah, but he's -really- weird in this story!

Hannah: Hee, Rei's a button-pusher...and he's also extremely hurt and angry but he'll get over that! Ah, you reviewed twice... If you let me up I'll write some more squishy fluffy things...anything for the use of my limbs again...

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa: It -is- all his fault though...

Mei Kimari: I told you it was a little over dramatic...

Thin-K: Nah, no death this time. I think the next person I'll have to kill off is Bryan, he's the only one I haven't killed yet of the characters I usually use...

Arsinen: Nah, Rei's not pregnant. I've done mpregs in the past, but this isn't one.

WolfDemonQueen: Really really weird weirdo. More than usual, I mean.

darkangelintheshadows: Hee, thanks!

miriam906: I'm glad you liked it, hopw the update didn't take too long...

Ellen: A lot of people have said that Tyson's always a weirdo, but I mean he's being REALLY weird. You'll understand when you get to the end of the story, I promise!

BloodyShadows: Kai was being an idiot, and an over-dramatic one at that, but Rei's going to knock some sense into him, don't worry!

Kiko cat: KaiRei all thw way, of course they're going to make up. But not without a little fluff and Tyson-weridness beforehand...

skimmie: Here it is!

Kanilla: Oh dear, I hope you get better soon! Perhaps this injection of fluffiness will help? If not, just sleep a lot, that's what I always find works!

animeobsession: Cool, I'm enjoying Illawarra so far, although for poor old British me it's a little hard to spell... By the way, did you ever get that Grim and KaRa account up again or did you give up on it?

CreativeChilde: Psychic abilities, but can you predict the exact way in which Tyson is weird before you read this chapter? Muwah, have a go!

Platinum Rei: And kind reviewers like you never cease to make me smile! Thank you very much!

PandaPjays: It was very opportune, but I think it added to the over-drama of that chapter...

Lady Shiora: Yay! A fellow angst lover! Here's the update, it's a pity it's the last one!

Echo in the Dark: I could have made them all miserable, but I was in a good mood. They all get to live happily ever after.

keisan: 'Cause he's a moron, that's why he cheated. Also, I know -I'd- find it very hard to reject Tala, so I reckon Kai would have just as hard a time!

Anyway, on with the chapter. And for all those who said Tyson's always weird...well I've never seen him do anything like that on TV (it's not graphic porn or anything, this is still T-rated)!

* * *

Kai took a deep breath and walked into Rei's hospital room, eyes flitting around the white walls and carpet before settling on Rei himself. "Rei...I..."

"Suicide?" Kai blinked.

"How...did you know?"

"Max said he heard you talking." Kai looked at the floor, unable to think of a reply. "Kai...come here." Kai blinked and moved closer, drifting to the side of Rei's bed. "Look at me." Kai looked, and Rei could see in his eyes that he expected further retribution. "Did it really mean nothing, you and Tala?"

"Less than nothing."

"Then why did you do it? Why did you sleep with him?"

Kai sat down in the plush visitor's chair. "I..." He stopped. "I wanted...someone who I could talk to about...the past. And then...it went on from there. But I...once I'd done it...I didn't know how to say no... But he understands me, Rei. And I can talk to him about...the things that happened to me when I was younger...because I never wanted to talk to you about it. Because...it's painful, Rei. I didn't know how to finish with him...and I didn't think...I just...didn't think."

"I was angry, you know. I didn't mean...that I hated you."

"Rei, I...I'm sorry..."

"You would have killed yourself?"

"Yes." Rei reached over and took hold of Kai's hand impulsively, unsure of what to say. Kai looked down at their joined hands, then blinked. "I can't think of anything to say to make up for what I did..."

"Are you sorry?"

"Yes."

"Then don't say anything." Kai looked up, tears in his eyes.

"You'd forgive me that easily?"

"Well we've got a lot to talk about...but I don't want you dead. I don't think I'm capable of hate, Kai. Not really."

"I don't deserve you, Rei."

"No, you don't. But...I still love you, and I want to try again. If you promise...that you're going to be honest with me."

"I got good at that while you were asleep." Kai bit his lip. "...Boris used to have us beaten if he didn't think our skills were good enough." Rei nodded, knowing what Kai was trying to say by telling him about the abbey. "And...my Grandfather...did as well. Rei...I..."

"Come here, Kai."

"I am here." Rei opened his arms, as a further explanation. Kai sat beside him, and let Rei fold his arms around his waist. Kai sighed and wrapped his arms around Rei's back, holding him closer. "I like your chest, Kai."

"Do you?"

"Mm-hm." Rei said happily. "I would have missed it if you'd killed yourself. You're not allowed to do that, by the way."

"Okay." Said Kai quietly, smiling softly. "God, Rei, I love you."

"You'd better." Kai stroked Rei's back, feeling comfortable with Rei's warm figure in his arms again.

"I learnt to use the washing machine for the first time..." Kai whispered. "But I forgot you have to separate white and colour...and all my shirts ended up a sort of greyish-brown..." Rei laughed and nuzzled further into his chest.

"You're hopeless, Kai. Absolutely hopeless."

"I know. "

"You do realise that I'm not going to be able to trust you for a while after this, don't you?"

"Yes. But I don't deserve to be trusted anyway."

"What did he have that I don't, Kai? I don't understand. You said you loved me."

"I did love you, and I still do. But it's hard to say no to Tala. And it's even harder to admit that you can't say no. And...it was quite nice, having someone dominate me for a change." Rei laughed.

"You're just asking for trouble now, Kai." Kai nodded. "Is our apartment still like it was?"

"Well it should be...I...couldn't stand being there alone. I've been staying in a hotel."

Rei looked up into Kai's sad but smiling eyes, and reached up a hand to touch the Russian's cheek. "I've never seen you look like that before, Kai." He stretched up and kissed the older boy, a tender, sweet kiss that made tears spring into both of their eyes. "I love you. I love you so much that I don't even care about you sleeping with Tala. But you'd better not do it again or I'll cut your penis off. Understand?"

Kai nodded. "I love you too." Rei smiled, then burst out laughing, flinging his arms around Kai's neck and kissing his cheek. Somehow, everything was right again, even after all the pain and anger. It wasn't perfect, but it was alright.

* * *

Many nights later, Kai woke to the sound of something clinking. He went to yawn, and found himself strangely limited...and then... "Oh sweet Jesus..." His mouth dropped open in shock as he took in the sight waiting for him at the end of the bed. Rei was standing there in a leather mini-dress, black lace-up boots going up to his mid-thigh, a leather whip in one hand. Kai looked up and saw that he was handcuffed to the bed, absolutely stark naked.

Rei prowled round to him, a feral grin on his face, and tweaked one of Kai's nipples sharply. Kai gasped with pain, and Rei slapped him. "Shut up. You've been a bad boy, Kai. And bad boys need to be punished..." He clawed his nails down Kai's chest, making him wince.

"Rei-" Kai grunted as Rei flicked the whip across his stomach.

"Shut your face, bitch. I'm in charge now. Who's in charge?"

"Y-You-"

"I said shut up!" Rei slapped him again, then licked the area of Kai's face that was already reddening, yanking Kai into a furious kiss and biting into his lip, leaving it bleeding. Kai stared up at his boyfriend, face a mask of lust and desire. Rei growled. "Shut your eyes." Kai obeyed, absolutely delighted...all his kinky fantasies about Rei were coming true at once...

He gasped as harsh fingers scraped along his thigh then spanked him playfully. "Rei...oh God, Rei..." Kai groaned, opening his eyes to take in Rei in all his leathery glory as he sat on his stomach. Kai whimpered as Rei moved back, sitting right on top of his crotch. "You opened your eyes, Kai. You disobeyed me. And that means you're in big trouble."

"Oh God, yes..." Rei lunged forwards and bit into his shoulder, sucking his way up his lover's neck and kissing him teasingly. "Hurt me, Rei...I'm your bitch..."

"Did Tala ever do this for you?"

"No...God, no...he would have looked fat in leather anyway..." Rei purred.

"Good boy, Kai. Now you get a present. What would you like?"

Kai took a deep breath. "I'd like...Rei...don't turn around, but someone's pointing a camera through the window..." Rei nodded.

"Well now you've really made me angry, Kai...I'm going to find myself a nice stick to spank you with..." He leapt over to the window and flung it open, hearing a muffled 'urk'. Someone dropped to the floor and Rei jumped on them, pinning them. He squinted in the half-light, then gasped. "Tyson!"

"-Rei-?"

"What in the name of God do you think you're doing?" Rei snatched the camera and ripped the tape out of it, cracking it in half and flinging it over into the room. "Well? Explain yourself, you little pervert!"

"I thought...Kai was...um...I thought you were a woman!"

"You thought Kai was cheating on me, didn't you? So you filmed it! Horrible-little-pervert!" Rei hissed, punctuating the last words with slaps to Tyson's face. "Go back to bed! And don't you ever -dare- film through our window again!"

He stood up, hands on his hips, and Tyson sniggered. "You're not wearing any underwear!" Rei blushed and took a step back, away from Tyson's prying gaze.

"Stop eyeing up my boyfriend, Granger!" Came Kai's enraged cry. Tyson sniggered.

"Like you could do anything, tied to the bed like that!" He was suddenly the victim of a slap round the side of his head by Rei.

"Go away! Mood ruining little idiot!" He climbed back through the window and yanked the curtains shut, turning back to Kai. "I think he's just turned me completely off. Little pervert..." Kai nodded.

"Any chance of you taking these cuffs off me then?"

"Absolutely not!" Rei giggled, before relenting and letting Kai free. Kai immediately wound his arms around Rei's waist, pulling him closer and snuggling up to him. "You look really good in leather, Rei, did you know that?"

"Go to sleep, you little flatterer."

"Night, dominatrix..."

Fin

* * *

Well, there's the end. What did you folks think of it? I always love getting to the end of a fic, because that means I can start another. Hmm...what to write next? Anyway, R&R please! 


End file.
